


My Pet Piss Puppy

by domiwoof



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Play, Armpit Kink, BDSM, Bathroom Control, Bondage, Degradation, Enemas, Filth, Humiliation, Leather Kink, Licking, M/M, Master/Slave, Objectification, Piss Play, Puppy Play, Rimming, Scenting, Sexual Slavery, Spanking, Tongue Bath, Urination, Wax Play, piss drinking, piss swallowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domiwoof/pseuds/domiwoof
Summary: It’s been a night since Dominic first enslaved Nyo, the demon boy who tried to feed on his overflowing essence. After coming to an agreement with his manager Amalthea, he arranges for Nyo to have a small room in the dungeon… but will it be enough?
Relationships: Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	My Pet Piss Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Written by request for an RP partner on Discord!

_“Good news slut! My Mistress said you can stay in the staff room. So… I’m gonna lock you in this cage and this’ll be where you sleep all night. You’re expected to be up in the morning for your inspection every day, and ready to serve me. I’m_ **_particularly_ ** _aroused every morning, so don’t expect me to go easy on you…”_

The Seeker growled loudly as he rolled around in his bed, still fatigued from all the energy he released the night before despite his rock hard erection rubbing against the leather sheets. He’d eventually passed out. After putting Nyo in his cage and taking a quick reprieve in the bathroom, Dominic had fainted right then and there, not quite realizing just how much of his energy the incubus had taken away from him. Luckily enough, he was found by another of the dungeon’s employees and put in one of the guest rooms upstairs… but even as he was, Dominic was overcame by a sudden ravenous lust and couldn’t help firing off another load or two before completely collapsing. Now, the Seeker threw his leather blankets aside, blinking as he rose from the bed in a hurried rush.

“Shit… what time is it? And how the hells did I get _here_ …?”

He looked around the room with cautious optimism, wondering if he’d slept with someone after that encounter. Seeing nothing, he shrugged.

“Weird… guess I fell asleep or some shit…?”

The violet-haired Seeker yawned, rising from the bed and putting both feet to the floor before making his way to the heavy wooden door and pulling it open. Outside sat the wooden hallway which led to Amalthea’s office, and the stairwell which led down to the dungeon proper. Opposite the door, on the wall, sat what seemed to be some leather gear—freshly washed and cleaned, the Seeker blinked again.

“Someone cleaned my gear? So they stripped me? The fuck…”

He shut the door and leaned against it, tail wagging in an agitated motion against the wood while deep in thought.

“Mkay… so I remember playing with that slave boy most of the night. Then I put him in his cage… then I got really horny and had to piss, so I went to the bathroom… and started playing with myself… and that’s all I remember,” Dominic shrugged. “So I guess I passed out while pissing. Good grief…”

The Seeker walked across the room, collecting the hangars holding his zip-up elbow gloves, his leather vest and his tight shorts, noting his boots next to the bathroom. Pushing the sliding door aside, he changed quickly and washed his face, before shutting off the water and noting his collar missing in the mirror.

“Huh… they took that too?” Dominic asked himself, before stepping back into the room. He spied it immediately—a band of red, thin leather with some rebellious spikes around it. The symbol of the Red Ring, and Dominic’s personal promise to himself. He grabbed it and put it around his neck, tightening the strap one node too small before letting out a relieved sigh.

“That’s much better…” the Seeker said, before raising his arm and taking a small sniff of the violet bed of hair underneath, shrugging lightly.

“I guess I should’ve showered before putting this on… yesterday was really exhausting. Well, whatever. I’ll just make my new bitch clean me up. He should learn how to serve my needs, anyway, and my body’s one of them.”

Smirking, Dominic’s tail bounced at the thought, slamming his leathered fist into his palm.

“Alright. Let’s go check on my new sex slave.”

~

The Seeker had removed a key from his back pocket, inserting it into a lock on a small, weirdly shaped door beneath the stairs. It almost looked like half of a parallelogram, except it had a bit more of an obvious crease to it from where the door opened. Conspicuous just enough so that staff knew of it but visitors would pay little mind, the Staff Room was a place very familiar to Dominic. It’s where some of the staff in the dungeon and bar got to have their playtime and relaxation, and Dominic was both a host and a patron on many occasions. This is why the Seeker nearly yelped as he pushed the door open and saw it in a complete, total state of disarray, the wooden stocks open and badly sliced up by what _seemed_ to be claws, the cage open, a mess of what seemed to be semen and piss on the floor, and next to it lay an unkempt naked Miqo’te with white hair, curled up into an unassuming ball.

“You’ve got to be fucking—“

“Mmm…? M-Master…?”

As if he’d practically smelled Dominic’s essence in the air, he’d opened his eyes, looking sleepily towards the doorway and noting the violet Miqo’te’s pissed off glare despite his appearance, eyes slipping down and focusing on those lithe, tight legs in leather boots and…

Well, he didn’t have much time to enjoy the fact that he could see Dominic’s cock through his leather shorts. The Seeker had grabbed him by the hair and slammed him against the cage, quickly holding him by the neck.

“What the fuck did you do?!” Dominic shouted, practically spitting on the other male.

The incubus looked around, somewhat surprised but also embarrassed before settling his eyes back on his master, moaning softly as he tightened his grip, digging his nails into his skin.

“Mmmf… Master’s being so rough this morning… a-as for the answer to your question, I guess I wasn’t fed enough so I went berserk…” the other replied, before feeling Dominic’s hand across his face, sending him to the floor. A short moment later, he’d feel the Seeker’s boot stomp against his head, grinding his face against his puddle of piss.

“And this is yours?!”

“Y-yes sir… I… really had to go… after you caged me up…”

“You disgusting fucking beast. You couldn’t _tell_ me that before I left?!”

“To be fair, I was focused on other things… like how the smell of your ripe bicep lingered in my nose while you were manhandling me down here…” Nyo groaned, resisting the natural urge to let his tongue fall out as he panted. His acrid, lukewarm urine caused him to recoil, with Dominic only increasing the force applied to his face as he growled.

“I should fucking crush you. I should really make you fucking suffocate in your own piss for this. Do you have any idea how much trouble I’m going to be in?! Ugh…”

The Seeker yanked Nyo up and tossed him against the wall, letting his cock and balls rub against it as he quickly chained him there. He walked across the room and kicked the door shut, locking it from inside using the deadbolt, moving to grab a heavy spiked leather paddle as he walked back to the demon.

“Not even a fucking day passes and you’re already a massive gods damn pain in my ass… fuck, at this rate all you’re going to be good for is me making you a rubber dog twenty four hours a day…”

“Mmm… these are tight, sir… are you going to feed me?” Nyo asked sleepily, clearly not all there just yet as Dominic’s paddle struck him in harsh defiance across both cheeks, the metal spikes ripping into his asscheeks before the Seeker pulled it back and did it again, holding Nyo tightly by the hair as he’d let out one pained yelp after another.

“M-Master, please…!”

“Count!” Dominic ordered in a snarl, before smacking both cheeks with the paddle again.

“Nnnnngh…” Nyo whined. “O-one…”

Dominic continued paddling Nyo with that firm hand, each hit becoming louder and leaving behind reddened tick marks all over the demon boy’s backside. The Seeker seemed to delight in his role of dungeon master and warden, grinning as he’d bring the heavy paddle back down, as Nyo would count hit after hit. Five… six… nine… the paddle was definitely formidable. Surrounded by hardened and reinforced leather and bordered by small tiny spikes, it was clear Dominic had chosen it to make sure this hurt. Finally, the Seeker stopped at ten, tapping the paddle against his bare shoulder while exposing his pit.

“That’s ten. How’s your ass?” Dominic asked, roughly grabbing the demon boy’s left cheek, squeezing it.

“A-ahhh!!! Nnn… i-it stings so badly… all over…” Nyo whined. 

“Good. Next time you disobey me or behave like a fucking brat it’ll be 20… and then 30… and then we’ll graduate to a flogger, and if you misbehave after _that_ I’ll give you a taste of my fucking bullwhip. Do we understand each other now, you pathetic slave?” He asked, yanking Nyo’s hair back and pulling his head as far as it could go.

“Y… yes… Master…”

“Excellent. Kay, time for your morning task,” Dominic said, undoing Nyo’s binds and setting the paddle on the table, hopping onto it himself as he’d spread his legs and place his right boot on the tabletop, fingering the ring of the zipper on his shorts as he’d pull it down and scoot forward. Nyo blushed, walking towards Dominic before being greeted by the Seeker’s boot sole.

“Dogs crawl. You don’t walk, or speak, unless you’re told to,” Dominic said, as Nyo took his spot in front of his master.

“Y… yes sir. O-ow…”

“Lick my asshole.”

“Y-yes, Master Dominic…”

Guided by Dominic’s hand, Nyo’s nose dove straight into the Seeker’s exposed taint, sniffing his way down to that tight, cute pink hole as he’d begin a series of full licks, allowing Dominic to sit back and sigh, holding Nyo’s head there while he would continue his task…

“After you’re done, I want you to clean my pits too… and then bring me that armbinder over there. I’ve errands to run, but since you can’t behave I’ll make you into the worm you really are…”

An earthy yet sweet scent of sandalwood and what seemed to be a distant trace of orange assailed his nose, mixed in with that intoxicating mixture of spicier scents that formed Dominic’s natural musk. Nyo practically buried his nose inside Dominic’s dirtier smells, sniffing all around the bottoms of his shorts and rubbing his face against his cheeks, which he’d noticed the Seeker had applied some lotion to earlier this morning… but the true prize was that tasty hole of

Dominic’s. That euphoria of tastes was all it took to remind Nyo why this man served as his master… and why he was this Miqo’te’s slave.

_So much leather…_

His armpits caused Nyo to convulse even more strongly. Here, the scent was so fresh, and Dominic’s beds were still newly damp from the punishment earlier. The Seeker’s own mischievous grin as he watched Nyo bury himself yet again only added to it, letting out soft moans each time Nyo’s tongue caressed his sensitive pit flesh, suckling all the sweat from those hair follicles.

“There’s… so many layers… to your scents…” Nyo panted, drooling as he continued his task, trying to take in smell after smell—fruits, ripe earthy scents, the harsh tang of fresh, aromatic sweat… so foul and ripe yet so incredibly addictive… he was overwhelmed, and it showed by how his cock twitched.

“Hahh… nnnngh… I-I need to f—“

“Shut the fuck up,” Dominic said simply, closing his arm around the demon boy’s head. “I gave you a fucking task. Focus on it, or I’m putting your cock in a shock cage.”

Nyo yelped.

“Y… yes Master…”

“Good. Now lick my fucking armpit, and don’t make me ask again. If it still stinks when you’re done, I’m paddling you again.”

“Hhgh… Master, we’re both so hard. A-are you sure you don’t want to…?” Nyo asked, between several heavy, loud licks straight through Dominic’s armpit hair as the Seeker would shrug.

“My hard-on’s mine, doesn’t mean I have to share it with you. You were bad today. Bad doesn’t mean getting my cum,” Dominic explained.

“Hghg… fuck…”

“I’ll feed you this, though,” Dominic said, grabbing Nyo’s face and noting it completely smeared with his sweat. Giggling, the Seeker positioned his hand against Nyo’s jaw so his mouth would open, first spitting directly into it, and then drooling directly onto Nyo’s tongue.

“Mm-mmm… h… hah…”

“There. Swallow that, it’s your breakfast.”

Nyo sighed, but ultimately did, his tail wagging behind him. Moments later, he was greeted with the more neutral scent of Dominic’s dirty armpit again...

~

The sound of tightening leather filled the room as Dominic applied strap after strap across the pair of black, shining armbinders that enveloped the demon boy’s hands and arms. They were so tightly restrained, using Dominic’s weight as a means to pull more of the strap through the buckle while he stepped on Nyo’s head, still against the floor in his puddle of semen.

“Three should do it,” the Seeker said. “Alright next…”

He grabbed a muzzle and a collar with a chain dangling from it off the table, raising Nyo’s head so that he could fasten the muzzle into place. It was a thin but tight latex half-mask, covering only his nose, mouth and some of his neck, which Dominic zipped in the back. It seemed it functioned as some kind of collar, but the Seeker had also put an actual collar around his neck so as to ensure it was extra secure, tightening it to the point where he could only barely slide his two fingers between the band.

“Kay… this should be good. You’re cloaked, bound and muzzled. Literally no way in hell you’re gonna be getting out of this to cause a mess,” he sighed. “If you need me to listen to you, rub against my body. I’ll unzip the muzzle to hear what you have to say. Now then…”

Dominic grabbed the paddle, clipping it to his shorts before letting out a loud sigh.

“Let’s go check on my commissions. Come along, dog,” he chuckled, opening the door as he’d gesture for Nyo to follow.

Nyo did, his red eyes scanning the hallway beyond as he’d wait for his master and walk closely behind him, directed by Dominic’s chain.

_I guess if I can’t feed off of him I get to enjoy things like this… harsh and new but… I kind of like it. And I at least get to be this close to him. ...I can still smell his sweat from here…_

~

The Seeker had taken his chained ward with him through the streets of Kugane, making quite a showing for all who’d seen the pair. If it wasn’t Nyo’s striking, shiny armbinders or tight leather binds, it was Dominic’s own outfit which left very little to the imagination. The paddle at his side was enough for people to move away from them, allowing Dominic to keep Nyo moving in lockstep with him as they made their way to the small leatherworks shop known as Woof! Armory, stepping inside as he’d let Nyo trail a bit behind.

Nyo didn’t really mind this treatment. Dominic’s primal essence was more than enough to keep him contained, content as long as he could smell his master’s fur or body odors wafting through the air and he had to admit the binds the Seeker wrapped around him were definitely enough to keep him restrained… not only was Dominic hot and full of enough energy to satisfy him for an entire lifetime, he seemed to know just how to keep Nyo’s abilities at bay without a single shred of magick…

As he watched Dominic go about his business, the demon boy couldn’t help but worm himself about, whining softly underneath his muzzle.

_S-shit… he didn’t take me out to pee…_

Nyo closed his eyes. It hadn’t been too long since they’d left the inn, and the binding session had only taken about a half hour or so… he supposed that was a lot of time to not have had an opportunity, but at the same time the desire coming so suddenly was a bit odd, too.

Nyo clenched his thighs together, eyes closed a little more tightly now. The Seeker blinked, noting his charge with a confused, half-turned stare.

“The fuck…?”

“Is he okay?” asked the hyuran shopkeep.

“Uh… I dunno. I keep him restrained cuz he can’t behave…”

The Seeker walked over, jerking the chain as he’d shove his knee into Nyo’s crotch.

“Hey. Slut. You alright? Are you sick?”

Nyo registered the voice, but he dared not open his eyes. Try as he might, his master’s strong knee only caused more difficulties, and he found himself letting out a low, whine-like purr as he struggled…

_It’s coming out, it’s gonna come out, Master Domi’s cage isn’t strong enough…!!!_

A deep blush flooded over Nyo’s face and then the sound of trickling water came, followed by a short stream which hit the floor.

“H-hey…!”

“Oh gods _dammit_!” Dominic yelled, reaching for the paddle immediately. He’d unclip it and shove Nyo against the wall, smacking his ass roughly with it while the demon boy would cry out in pain, shaking more of that urine from his cage as he’d let out a loud whine.

“Take that outside!! I can’t believe he just pissed all over my floor!”

“God dammit… I’m so sorry, ugh. Get the fuck over here you useless ass dog…”

Dominic yanked on the chain, pulling the demon boy out of the shop and into the alleyway, where he’d shove him against the wall and part the cloak, letting it fall around Nyo’s shoulders.

“Wait here, dumbass…” Dominic sighed, pushing Nyo over a dumpster as he’d step away. Nyo could hear the Seeker’s footsteps echoing as he walked away, daring not to move from his spot as he’d rut himself against the dumpster.

 _Even if he’s not going to feed me… his punishments… god, the way he treats me is just so fucking_ **_sexy_ ** _…_

The demon boy had no complaints. Even as his master returned and turned him over, splaying his body across the dumpster while he used cloths and paper napkins to wipe up his mess, he didn’t dare push back against Dominic. He was in bliss… his head spun. This man had him so thoroughly under control that it almost felt like a treat. 

“Gods… I can’t believe you’d embarrass me like that, Nyo. You can’t fucking hold it until we get back? That cage is supposed to prevent _any_ liquids from flowing out…” Dominic growled, tossing aside the piss-drenched cloths as he’d wipe alongside the curvature of the other male’s thighs.

“You reek of piss… don’t you dare think I’m touching this filthy cock before you clean it.”

_Master could always clean it if he wants to… maybe he should hose me down again…_

Nyo grunted in reply. Dominic had his arms above his head now, still tightly restrained by those armbinders he’d so lovingly strapped up…

Dominic sighed.

“Alright…” he said, turning Nyo over. “Clench your ass and fucking count…”

He grabbed the paddle, swiping his tongue across the surface before smacking it against Nyo’s backside, causing him to cry out in pain behind his muzzle. The sounds of several more spankings would echo throughout the Kugane alleyway, as the demon boy’s caged cock hung pathetically against the side of the garbage and dirt-encrusted receptacle… and were anyone to have seen them, they would note Dominic’s intimidating leather appearance, those high boots and his flurry of purple as his tail wagged and jerked about with each hit.

~

It was evening, now. After Nyo’s punishment, Dominic had undone the muzzle’s zipper and bought the Miqo’te demon a small bottle of water which he continued to refill throughout the day. With something of a tube-like protrusion, it was devilishly simple for Dominic to shovel the water down Nyo’s throat, replacing it with his piss halfway throughout the day, pulling Nyo into multiple bathrooms and alleyways to “hydrate” him. The Seeker didn’t even mind that he was watched a few times filling it up, his leather and tanned skin making a stark contrast across the Kugane dayscape as he urinated in the bottle, the collared demon boy forced to pay tribute to his boots while he did it. Dominic had threatened that if Nyo misbehaved again he’d make sure to get him a mask with a tube hooked up to the bottle so he had absolutely no choice in the matter. At this point, his mouth was so full of Dominic’s urine that he memorized both the scent and taste. They were seated in the dumpling house now, with Dominic having just finished ordering for the pair as Nyo sat quietly next to him.

“Hah… I can see for us to coexist together, I’m going to need to train you a _lot_ better…” Dominic sighed, shaking his head.

“Mmmm… I can’t help it. If you don’t take me out for my morning piss I’m always going to have to go…” Nyo frowned. “At least you finally loosened the muzzle, though.”

“Tch…” Dominic rolled his eyes, grabbing his teacup and sipping some of its contents. “It wasn’t like I had a choice. You need to be both trained and punished. A full day of water and my piss seems to have done the trick, though.”

“M-Master’s piss is really tasty… there’s a tang to it that you don’t get from mine…” Nyo blushed. “I wouldn’t mind getting a regular diet of your piss…”

“Maybe we can arrange that, then,” Dominic said. “I tend to have to piss really bad between sessions…”

“Speaking of piss… I… r-really have to go now…” Nyo responded, much to his master’s immediate stonewall expression, sipping more tea from his cup before leaning back and putting his arms behind his head.

“Hold it,” Dominic replied. “You are a pet, and a slave. I control all of your functions, and I’m telling you to hold it until we get back and you can go like a proper dog.”

“Looking at your pits just makes me wanna piss more…”

“Too bad,” Dominic snickered. “Get used to it, ‘cause I show them off a _lot_.”

“Ugh…”

The demon boy glanced at his master’s toned armpits and exposed thighs, biting his lip before a thought would spring into his head. Quickly, Nyo sunk down on the floor and inched his way towards Dominic, laying his head against his crotch.

“H-hey…” Dominic growled, baring his fangs.

“Master…” Nyo whined. “Ugh… Master Domi I _really_ have to go… I’ll do anything…”

The demon sniffed his way across Dominic’s shorts, biting down on the silver zipper and tugging down slightly as the Seeker pushed him back.

“No!” He yelled, defiantly. “You’re not all—“

Nyo, however, was determined. Little by little Dominic’s zipper slid down, and that hard, masculine cock flopped out, which the demon immediately greeted with his nose and face until the Seeker would grab it and shove it back in.

“Fucking gods damn pain in the _ass_!” He yelled, grabbing Nyo’s chain and yanking him up harshly as they’d move towards the bathroom, which Dominic would quickly shut and then clasp locked before shoving Nyo against the toilet, his boot against the demon’s abdomen as his armbinder would fall against the back of the toilet.

“N-nnn…” Nyo cried. “Hahhh… D-Domi…”

“Do you have to piss, or shit?” Dominic asked, point blank as he’d cross his arms.

“B… both…” Nyo said, sheepishly.

“You can only do one. And you’re doing it right in front of me.”

“Ugh… why do you like this so much…” Nyo cried out. “I-in that case… “

The demon bit his lip, eyes searching away from his master as he felt out his needs. It was true his bladder was full, but his stomach was also tight and he knew if even slightly provoked he’d probably shamefully release all of it into that tiny toilet, in front of the hot, sweaty, leather-clad male who held his leash. He didn’t want that. The enema was okay but the humiliation of shitting in front of Dominic? He could never live it down.

So, he closed his eyes.

“I’ll… just piss…” he said, in a small voice.

“Then stand up,” Dominic said back, grabbing Nyo by the hair and pulling him up. Taking his cloak and pulling it down a ways, the Seeker pushed him so that the armbinder lay above his head, ass out and exposed as Dominic used the cloak to wrap around a bar, connecting to the metal D ring at the end of the armbinder. Nyo struggled in it, looking back at his master with an impassioned, lustful stare as he once again admired this man’s seemingly endless skills in depravity… his cock twitched in his cage as he sighed.

“H-how are you _this_ good at rigging…” he whined. “You seem to have an answer for everything…”

Dominic shrugged, armpits out as his arms lay behind his head, waiting for the spectacle before him to begin.

“Dunno. I guess it helps that I’ve been rigged a lot but I also do tons of practice and research… studying other doms, other styles, femdom… I like to have handy a large number of ways you can humiliate either gender on hand… and some that are pretty genderless, too. I don’t need a dick in front of me to give someone a good time,” he said. “I’m pretty confident in my skills no matter what comes my way, too.”

He smirked.

“So just _how_ opposed are you to wetting yourself in front of the hot, sweaty Miqo’te boy?”

“I… I’m so embarrassed… you’re so hot and I—“

“Am a dog,” Dominic reminded with a grin, grabbing Nyo’s hair, “and this ‘hot guy’ _revels_ in seeing dogs like you debase themselves for his enjoyment.”

“Hahh…”

“Speaking of. You chose to piss, right? That means you lose privileges for your ass.”

“...?!”

Nyo was completely unprepared as Dominic reached into a satchel he’d bought earlier, pulling out a sizable tapered anal plug and holding it with his middle finger fully lodged in the ring at the tip before sucking on it while watching the other male, positioning himself behind Nyo as one gloved hand would stimulate his cage, while the other slipped the plug in.

“No shitting in front of me,” Dominic whispered. “I _will_ rub your face in it.”

“Hahhhhhh... D-Domi…”

“Go. Come on. Let’s see it, pup.”

“Nnnnnghhhh… even by incubus standards you’re an absolute _demon…_ ”

“Keep saying shit like that and I’ll really have something to wank to tonight,” Dominic laughed. “Now fucking _go_!”

Nyo closed his eyes but that shout did it. Amidst loud puppy whimpers, a yellow liquid spilled from the cage into the toilet below, between the demon boy’s legs as Dominic watched in perverse interest, stimulating the other male’s caged balls with his knuckles. The more Dominic prodded his scrotum, the more came out, and Nyo’s embarrassed just worsened as he felt his asshole push back on the plug Dominic twisted into place mercilessly.

“I can really get used to hot guys in leather watching me pee…”

“Hot _guys_? You got another guy like me around?”

“N… no…” Nyo whined. “All the others are pretty tame… you’re definitely the wildest.”

“Good to know. Don’t forget—I’m not your playmate. You’re my literal slave. Until you pay off your debt, I own you. I’m going to brand you eventually, too.”

“Y… yes… Master Domi…”

“You’re literally nothing more than an object for my amusement. Eventually, maybe even your hole will be worthy enough of my amusement.”

Nyo shook a bit from that thorough debasement, causing his stream to hit the wall as Dominic went on.

“In fact I think for fun I might tie you up and drip some candles on you. Or better yet, maybe I’ll just let them burn down on your skin. I think that’s the least you can give me for this fucking display today,” the Seeker went on, crossing his arms as he’d watch Nyo shake his cock and balls back and forth, unable to use his hands to verify he was done.

“All done?” Dominic asked, as Nyo would nod.

“Yes, Master.”

“Good,” Dominic said, using his boot to slam the handle of the toilet and sending a majority of Nyo’s waste down the drain, unhooking the cloak seconds later and tossing it aside. Immediately, Dominic had kicked Nyo’s knees out from under him, causing him to hit the floor on his face, captured by the tip of Dominic’s boot as he’d relocate it to the top of his head, forcing his face against the toilet’s dirty, rancid bowl.

“You made a mess. Any sub of mine is going to have proper manners, slaves included. Clean it.”

“U-ugh, I can smell all the guys who came in here and used it today…!”

“Too bad. Get to work,” Dominic replied with a sadistic grin, pressing his boot down on Nyo’s head again as the Miqo’te would crane his face, licking pathetically at the rim of the inlaid toilet and the bottom, grimacing strongly from the taste of his own urine and that of several others’. While watching this display, Dominic couldn’t help but grope himself, gently edging down his zipper as he’d thumb at his engorged head, beginning a slow stroke at Nyo’s disgraced expense. The white haired demon raised his head and Dominic pressed his face against the wall, letting him make a small attempt at licking the trickle stain from it that he’d left just moments earlier.

“Hahhh… man…” Dominic groaned, “...gotta admit, watching you do this is hotter than dressing you earlier. Nnnn… alright, that’s enough.”

…?!

Dominic tossed the armbinder up again, looping it around a small jutting nodule from the toilet’s piping as he’d spread Nyo’s thighs with his legs, forcing him to look up at his Miqo’te master. Despite his embarrassed expression, he only barely met Dominic’s eyes, his legs spread with the toilet bowl in between as he’d watch Dominic grab hold of his cock, one boot against the wall as he’d lean in, feeling his bladder loosen.

“Open wide…~”

Nyo only had moments to comply before feeling his master’s powerful stream hit him directly in the face, spilling down his chest and all around his crotch as Dominic slowly relieved himself, aiming an ample amount of that load of piss directly in Nyo’s waiting mouth as he’d laugh, stroking himself as he’d continue…

~

The pale, sweat-slicked Miqo’te swung back and forth on his chains, body completely lubricated from head to toe in massage oil by Dominic’s firm, yet tender hands as the Seeker went about hooking brazier after brazier above Nyo with different colored candles, pushing them gently to swing as they’d drip onto Nyo’s naked back and the white sheet Dominic had placed underneath him. The Seeker had explained this would be a fun stress relief exercise—a form of painting, more or less, but without a brush—and Nyo couldn’t help but relax more and more into it as the hot wax hit his skin. Unfortunately, his master was insatiable, and at the same time as the braziers shook and swung above him, Dominic had a syringe lodged inside his open, gaping asshole, the shamed, dirty plug having rolled next to the violet-haired dominant’s boot as Nyo absorbed more of that water. Finally done, Dominic extracted it, placing it on the table as he’d grab his riding crop and push each brazier again, giggling as they’d drip down all over the ‘canvas’ below, making a swirl of black, purple, red, orange, white… mixing in with the dried streaks of cum that Dominic had painted Nyo with just moments earlier.

The mask around his head tightened a bit as Dominic pulled on the laces, pulling the ball gag in his mouth a little tighter as he’d smack Nyo’s ass.

“You know how this goes. No release til you absolutely can’t hold it anymore,” the Seeker said, walking away and coming back moments later with a long black rod, rubbing its soft rubbered tip against Nyo’s sheathed cock.

“Mmmmmm…” Nyo moaned, practically hypnotized by the pain of the burns and the swelling of the water in his intestines.

“Let’s have a fun night now, slave…~” Dominic grinned, the light reflecting beautifully across his balmed lips as he’d click on the wand, beginning to run it over the leather sack-like sheathe sitting over Nyo’s tortured dick.

“Mmmmmmmfff…!!!!!”

The demon boy’s screams would echo throughout the dungeon all night long, teased to a fine, reddened shade as Dominic would work his cock mercilessly without reprieve…

~ END


End file.
